


Say My Name

by xTheProfessor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff, M/M, Neverland (Peter Pan), Porn, captainpan - Freeform, dontlikedontread, iknowyoudigtheporn, itscuteokay, maleonmale, panisalittleshitdontworry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTheProfessor/pseuds/xTheProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook and Pan have been enemies (or playmates as Pan would define it) since the first time Hook sat a foot on Neverland and Pan tricked the Jones brothers. But what both of them doesn’t know is that they have misjudged each other. Over the course of time a stronger bond than hate has connected them, but both of them are convinced it’s one sided. They soon discover that that is not the fact.<br/>Coop with a friend of mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come play with me

Hook was walking through the jungle with Emma and the others. He was listening to the others argue about what to with the empty map Emma was given by Pan. He sighed as they started to come up with ideas to use magic to find Henry and Pan. Sometimes it baffled how this group of people, having been through so much magic never seemed to understand that misusing it or trying to go against something more powerfull than yourselves never ended well. He sighed and cleared his throat before speaking up.  
"Breaking Pan's rules would be unwise.. He might look like a boy, but he is a bloody demon".  
Emma looked at Hook while the other continued to argue.  
"Jesus.." He rolled his eyes as he looked around. Hook dried some sweat off his forehead. Emma gave a shrug and smiled shortly at him before turning around to follow her parents.  
Pan was silently watching them, his trade smirk lingering on his youthful face. He was breezing through the trees above them, listening in to their rather uninteresting conversation about how they may or may not defeat him. They had already begun to bore him, even though he had barely put his plan into motion. The most boring part was; Emma and her constant denial, she was no fun. But Hook proved to be a good sport, as always. Pans smirk grew along with the thought of winding up the captain and watching him go. The little troop stopped dead in their tracks and Pan heard them silently arguing in-between themselves. Poor fools – if they could not even befriend each other, how could they ever dream to defeat him?  
When they decided to set up camp for the night, Hook sat down beside Emma who was looking hopelessly at the map.  
"How are you holding up?"  
He asked as he took out his bottle of rum and handed it to Emma, who took a sip. They talked for a while, and the flirting wasn’t very well hidden. Emma didn’t seem very sad that she just lost Neal, but then again, it only made things easier for Hook if she kept on being this gullible. Emma kept on talking and Hook kept up sweetening up to her. He hardly heard half of what she was saying, but he was trained in the art of being a womanizer and he knew how to nod and smile at the appropriate times. She could be talking about how she has an extra eye in her neck and he wouldn’t notice.  
Pan looked at them from one of the branches over the camp. He leaned up against the trunk of the tree and played around with his flute, watching the two flirt and he felt somewhat annoyed. Why in the world would someone like Hook care for someone as boring as Emma Swan? All she ever did was complain, cause trouble and then complain about the trouble she made herself. Pan shook his head and yawned. He decided to have a little fun with Emma’s parents. He waved his hand slightly, and two vines from the dark jungle curled over the floor and wrapped around Snow Whites feet. The enchanted vine pulled and dragged her towards to jungle. Her wailing for help and her husband’s futile attempts to cut the vine finally put some fun into pans otherwise boring day. With a satisfied grin Pan rolled onto his stomach and watch the scene unfold.  
Hook and Emma sprang up and followed the others who ran after her.  
"Wait! It's a trap! He is leading you into the Dark forest!"  
Hook yelled, as he ran beside Emma. Emma turned around and stared at Hook with that half annoyed half agitated stare.  
“We cant just leave her!”  
Her arms flailed in the air and she turned around again to try so help her parents. “Those idiots never listen” Hook thought, I couldn't save them, even if I wanted too. He continued after them nonetheless, having to put up the act of being on their side.  
Pan followed behind Hook who was the runner up of the group and looked quiet amused. He almost strolled right behind Hook, letting his vines pull Snowwhite further into the dark jungle. Not because he actually wanted to hurt her, at the moment, but because he was bored and he thought it important to remind of the fact that they were not alone. They were never alone. Even when Pan himself wasn’t around, his boys kept a watchful eye over the group. And well, his personal little drunk one handed spy were constantly there to make sure they never got close to Pans camp and Henry.  
Hook looked back as he sensed Pan's presence. His magic seemed to linger around Hook like a noose he couldn’t get of his neck, a tight necklace he never asked for. The devil boy was walking silently behind him as expected, the mischievous smirk painted on his face making him look twice as innocent and twice as dangerous.  
"Seriously? You couldn’t find something else to do with your day than giving me more trouble?"  
Hook whispered agitated to Pan as he kept running after the others. Pan merely gave him a snort back as Hook caught up with the others, who were utterly unaware of the trickster following them. Pan gave Hook his signature crooked smirk, although at bit more relaxed than the usual tenseness. "I'm quit bored captain, you are all very slow"  
Pan gave a dramatic pout and look out infront of Hook, even though keeping behind his steps.  
"Arnt you going to help you poor Emmas mother?"  
Pan curtsied against Snow White and the magic vine. Hook drew his sword as he ran up and cut the vines.  
"Are you okay?!"  
Hook was about to help her free of the vines when her husband came and took over.  
"Wow there, easy"  
He said as, Emma sighed in relief. She laid a hand on Hooks shoulder and smiled at him in thanks and apology. Hook knew that Emma wasn’t stupid, just ignorant of the world of magic around her. The rules here were very different than those of Storybrook and the mundane world, but Emma didn’t seem to able to wrap her mind around that fact.  
Pan retreated behind a tree and decided to turn things up a notch after being ignored by Hook. He clicked his tongue in anger and snapped his fingers. Out from the woods came several more vines and grabbed a hold of Emma and Hook, pulling in them violently " Let’s see what happens if they get separated.." Pan thought out loud.  
"Shit!" Hook yelled as he was pulled to the ground. "Emma!" he yelled as he threw he sword to her as they were pulled separate was. "Cut the vines!!" Whilst Hook was busy acting like a good little soldier, his thoughts grew more and more annoyed. Why the hell wouldn’t Pan just leave him alone and let him do the job the boy himself asked him too? If this was a part of a joke or one of Pans little games it was growing to be quiet the nuisance.  
Pan snickered from his tree and when he had succeeded in getting his vines to wrap around everyone, he made himself visible on a branch above their heads  
" Stuck, are we???"


	2. Push/Pull Attractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan and Hook have a heart-to-hook conversation, Pan gets a bit confused and Hook has moral issues (again). Small plot twist coming this way!

Emma and Hook looked towards the childish British accent at the same time and when Emma realized this was Pan, she gave Hook a panicked stare. Even though some of the others didn’t know who he was, he decided they might as well find out sooner or later.   
Emma cut herself free and stood up.   
"Be careful!"   
Hook yelled as he tried to free himself from the vines. "Goddamnit" he murmured, as he couldn't get free. Charming succeeded in cutting his vines and his wife’s vines too and they ran on towards Emma as soon as they got up.   
Pan gave the fairy tale couple a very short snort and snapped his fingers again. In a matter of seconds, a large green wall of all manors of plants had separated Charming and Snow White from Hook and Emma. Pan looked at them again and smirked  
"I see you haven’t solved the map yet Emma." He looked at Hook "And you have certainly not been a help to her have you? Distracting her with all your smiles and sweet, rum soaked words” Pan spoke in an exaggerated tone, making the sarcasm drip from his words.   
Hook let out a small laugh   
"Well, I have never been good at your riddles, now have I?"   
He tried to free himself from the vines but failed. Emma ran towards Hook with the sword to cut the vines  
"Don't! He won’t let you!" Hook called out to her.  
Pan made a sound that supposedly would have been a giggle if he wasn’t so busy making sure she didn’t reach Hook.   
"Now, Emma, you can either go look for your parents or you can stay with the good captain here. I dare say not even I know whats on the other side of that wall I put your parents behind.."   
Pan mumbled with a cruel smile and a small passage opened in the green wall, inviting Emma to go search for her parents.  
Emma looked lost between Hook and the wall with a confused gaze  
"Tt's okay! Go! I have handled Pan before!" Pan grunted quietly in the background.  
Hook yelled as Emma hesitated a bit before murmuring a silent sorry and running through the opening to find her parents. Hook looked at Pan as the opening closed.  
"Mind loosening these vines, luv?" Hook crooked an eyebrow and looked up at Pan through his eyelashes.   
Pan gave Hook one of his most charming smiles and also the one that held most danger because it only meant he was in one of his moods. Pan shook his head and sighed before he jumped down from the tree  
"I'm afraid I can't..Hang on, I don't want too"  
He laughed shortly and walked from one side to another while looking at Hook  
"You look really helpless" Pan waved a hand at Hooks situation.   
Hook sighed and rolled his eyes.   
"May I ask what I have done to displease you this time? I am leading them astray, just like you wanted".  
Hook looked up at Pan as he walked from side to side.  
"Not that you need me to, those idiots do a good enough job of that themselves" He mumbled under his breath.

Pan laughed again but this time it was more of a snort   
"Well aren't you a lucky duck? How do you think Emma would react, hearing what you just said?"   
Pan stopped in front of him, with his child like face in fake awe  
"I mean, she obviously likes you" Pan nodded to himself and cast of a large grin again to mask the strain in his voice.  
"Hm?" a smirk spread across Hooks face as he looked Pan in eye.  
"Is that jealousy I sense, luv?"   
He laughed a little and smirked amused as his eyes didn’t leave Pan's.   
"You afraid Im going to betray you for them? For her?" Hook looked towards the wall and then back at Pan. "Im gaining their trust fully now, from the beginning, so they won’t see any reason to doubt my intentions later on"  
Pan turned his head away and started walking again, ignoring Hooks words of jealousy and betrayal. He didn't want to admit to Hook that he hated how he looks at Emma and how she looks at him. Fuck her.  
"If that is in fact true captain, then why are you spending your time kissing up to her and her parents? Is that really necessary?" Pan tried to sound indifferent.  
"If they dont like me, they obviously doesnt trust me either" Hook sighed as he looked at Pan.  
"I am doing what you told me to do, what more do you want?" he crooked an eyebrow as he followed Pan with his eyes.  
"Im not going to betray you, I rather fancy having at least one hand. Now, will you please untie me laddie?" Hook seemed to grow more and more impatient with Pans teasing.  
Pan gave Hook a semi evil glare, but his vines let go and he turned halfway away from Hook "Sucking up to those fairy tale loving idiots doesn’t suit you" Pan snorted again, he did that lot these days. But his words had double meaning. Pan didn’t just think that Hook sucking up to others were pathetic, he also thought it made it seem like Hook cared about what happened to the lot of them. And as always, Pan didn’t like sharing with others.  
"Well" Hook dusted himself off as he got to his feet. "What do you want me to do?"   
He pulled out his rum and took a big mouthful. Goddamnit, what does he want? He is acting weirder than usual. Well, or at least more angry or something of the sorts.   
Then something happened that surprised Hook. Pan turned around quickly and threw his hands in the air  
"I don't know?!" He rolled his eyes at Hook and gave a strained sigh.  
"Most of I just really want to see your little troop of merry soldiers suffer" he gnarled at Hook "And I can see all you want is rum"  
Pan was getting more and more stressed out. Which was weird because, Pan was never stressed. About anything. Never even surprised or the least bit shaken by anything, he had been around to long to let anything surprise him.  
Hook raised an eyebrow as he placed the bottle back in his coat pocket.   
"Then make them suffer? You control this game, luv, not me" Hook said as he looked at Peter. "But I dont believe thats the only thing thats bugging you, so what is it?"  
Pan stopped in his tracks and looked at the captain. They never talked, at least not about anything personal. It was usually a push and pull game between them, whereas Pan usually did the pushing. And the pulling.   
Pan growled at Hook "I know that perfectly well" he almost acted like a raging teenager even though he was much much older than everyone on the island combined. He kept tracing his steps thinking about Emma and her stupid son "Nothing." He growled.  
Hook followed Pan with his eyes and walked up to him.  
"I am going lure them into the spiders Web, okay? There we will most likely lose at least one or two of them" he looked at Pan while he talked.  
Pan leaned against a tree with a strained sigh.  
"Fine. And when do you plan to do that?" He started playing with his flute again, staring absently past Hooks shoulder.  
"Tonight, when nightfall comes they won’t see them comming" Hook sat down on a rock and looked at Pan. "What are they fighting on the other side? The Boys?"  
Pan looked at Hook and nodded quietly. "It's just to keep my boys busy really" he smirked again   
"And it seems like they are winning."   
Pan turned around and talked silently to something behind him, a few seconds after his shadow flew past Hook and behind the wall.   
"Our time is up captain." Pan walked over to hook and stood in front of him "And what about you, jolly captain, to escape the spiders?”   
"I wont be there, of course" Hook said as he smiled.  
"I'm going to find wood the minute we get there, and then get the hell out of there" Hook smirked a little bit. "Unless of course you come to my rescue, Luv"  
He took a step closer to the teenager as he spoke. "Or do you prefer that I take Emma away too? Y’ know, to not completely end your game already" Hook seemed indifferent, but somehow he was eager to continue his talk with Pan.   
This talking thing was new between them, but the both seemed to want to explore it. 

Pan didn't move an inch and he looked Hook directly in the eyes.  
"Well, would you have a problem with Emma dying? And of course I'll be there, to make sure you don't ruin it" Pan didn't flinch, he didn't even smile.  
Hook scoffed. "Not at all, but I know how you get when you get bored".  
He looked at Pan's face after any sign of his mood. "Don't you worry about where my loyalties lie, laddie, we both now they lie with you".  
He couldn't get away even if he wanted to - no one really leaves Neverland. Besides, where would he even go? He had no home anymore, except for the Jolly Roger, and that was out of the question.   
Pan smirked again and took a step closer to Hook. His face was inches from Hooks ear, teasing with his breath. For the first time Hook realized that Pan smelled like the sea and the forest. And sunshine?   
"And why should I trust a two faced drunk pirate captain?" He whispered into Hooks ear, grinning from ear to ear.  
Hook snorted.  
"Well, first of all, because I haven’t told them how to kill you" Hook smirked a little.  
"Secondly, because frankly I am the only one on this damn Island who you seem to find entertaining enough to always keep around" Hook looked at Pan as he spoke.  
"And thirdly, because I fancy you, luv, at least when you're not cutting of my hand or almost killing me for a laugh" Hooks voice softened a bit and he winked at Pan, catching the boy by surprise. Another revelation today: You CAN surprise Pan.  
All of Hooks words caught Pan off guard and he blinked before taking a step back from Hook "Well I..you...I don't know what you mean"   
Pans face was unreadable as he tried to come to terms with what Hook just told him. About how he knew how Pan could be killed and the third thing and for the first time in a long time he was taken aback by someone else's words.  
"Well, on my trip to Storybrook I ran into Rumplstilskin, and boy did he know a thing or two about you" Hook Whistled as he looked at Pan, almost mimicking Pans trademark smirk.  
"But I haven’t tried to kill you, or made them do it, so isn't that a good reason to trust me?" Hook shrugged as he finished.  
Pan blinked and seemed to be lost in thought. The game had changed, drastically. Hook had the knowledge to kill Pan and the boy wasn’t sure if he could use this for his advantage. But deep within him, a peace seemed to blossom. Someone knew his secret, and there was no one else but Hook Pan would have even considered telling. It gave them yet another, however difficult, bond, another tie to each other. But he still feared. An everlasting teenager with a teenagers mind could do nothing but fear for his life. And Hook understood that fear, but he didn’t have any intentions of killing Pan. How could he, the little bastard grows on you.   
Pan shrug of a pearl white smile “Well this certainly changes things dear captain.” Hook took a few steps back. He needed time to plan, to consider, what to make of this new turn of events.   
"Lead them to the spiders Captain. I'll be watching you" the green wall disappeared and so did Pan and his intoxicating smile.

Hook did as he was told, and by nightfall they all arrived to the Spiders Web.  
"Lets camp here for the night, we will continues tomorrow" Hook said as he looked around.   
"Ill go find some wood for the fire, I'll be right back". He walked into the forest again and continued back to a like they passed a little while back. He sighed as he sat down and took a sip of rum. Pan stepped out from behind the trees and stood behind Hook.  
"Hitting the bottle are we captain?"   
Pan tapped Hook on his shoulder. He seemed to have returned to his normal giddy annoying ass self. Hook flinched and dropped his rum.  
"Bloody hell, that was my last!" he sighed as he looked at Pan. "Would it hurt you to not scare the living soul outta me everytime you decide to drop by?” Hook cursed   
Pan laughed and sat down next to Hook, something he usually didn't do. "Where is the fun in that?" He leaned back and rested on his elbows "How are we feeling captain?”  
Hook raised an eyebrow. "I'm good, and you seem in an unusually good mood yourself?" he sounded a little warily, pan acting like this probably meant trouble. Well, more than usual anyway.  
Pan crooked his neck sideways and smirked "I'm awefull good captain" he looked out over the little river that seemed to have come more alive since Pan sat down beside it.   
Hook looked at ham with a raised eyebrow. "Whats going on with you?" he couldn't help but smile a little as he spoke, and he didn't look away from Pan. Pan shrugged and his eyes seemed to glow more green than usual "I like this night. The whole island is silent" he mumbled to himself and sat up right again. He looked out over the jungle, his jungle and sighed calmly.   
Hook looked at Pan. "uhm, okay.." he couldn't help but be a bit mezmerised by his green eyes. "You sure you're okay?"  
Pan didn't blink he just nodded and smirked in a way he hadn't done before. "I'm more than okay. Because a few steps behind us, the spiders are crawling, stalking their prey. I can see them and feel them" Pan snickered and laid down again "I'm looking forward to Emma's face when she realizes how you've betrayed her and led her entire family to their deaths" even when Peter was peaceful he was cruel and vicious and it didn't bother him one bit. It didn’t bother Hook either. The pirate actually found Pans brutality very enticing. Weird, because he considered himself to one of the good guys. “Oh so you’re a good guy? Strange, seeing as a bunch of innocent people are in danger at this moment and all you can think about is pushing that boy up a tree and..” “Shut up!” Hook felt a bit flustered and he looked away from Pan after having told his conciseness to shut the hell up. 

Peter looked at Hook and narrowed his eyes "Something bothering you captain?" He looked passed Hook and followed his to the camp were Emma and her parents were blissfully unaware of the impending dangers closing in on them. Hook dared looking at Pan again. And his gaze turned into a stare, following every line on Pan face, down his neck and….”Damnit…Whats with all this clothes?” Hook shook his head vigorously.   
"No, nothing" Hook mumbled as he took a large sip of his rum to block out his thoughts.   
Pan never just killed people like that, he usually played with them first and at least gave them a change to escape if they won the game. This was weird, even for him. Pan stood up and smirked.   
"You do know I can tell when you’re lying to me right? Are you worried about the fairy tale family?" He crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow at Hook.   
Hook sighed and turned towards Pan.  
"It's just that you never just kill them, you don't usually see the fun in that" he said as he put the rum back in his coat.  
"So Im just trying to figure out why you are so eager to kill these people?” Pan smirked and wondered about Hooks sudden worry.   
Little did Hook know that Peter had called back his spiders and this little game was meant for Hook and Hook alone. Testing his loyalty wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.  
"Well, captain, Im just really eager to let them see how crossing me on my island earns payback." Pan walked up to Hook and smiled shortly "Why are you asking Hook?"  
Hook looked Pan in the eyes with an unreadable expression. "Because it's not you usual pattern" he took a step closer på Pan as he spoke. "But I wont try to stop you, you run this game" he continued, "What do you want me to do next?"  
Pan narrowed his eyes again and ran a finger over the captains Hook while walking around him.  
"I want you to go back to the merry lot, with wood for the fire of course, and make sure you get them properly off trail. They are too close to my camp". Pan mumbled and as he returned to the front of Hook he gave him a gleaming smile.  
"Hm?" Hook raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Pan. "You never planned to kill them here, did you luv?" he said as he sighed. Pan shook his head.  
"No my dear captain. But I have all the information I need now" Pan tapped Hooks chest "Thank you for that, you've been a great sport" Pan nodded with closed eyes in great sarcasm and smirked again. "I would go back to them if I were you."  
Hook snorted. "I thought we were over the stage of you testing me" he said as he started to collect wood for the fire. He looked back at Pan as he headed back to the camp.  
Pan looked after Hook with his emerald green eyes sparkling.  
"Oh not at all captain." His voice was high pitched as if a child keeping a secret. Hook was baffled, what more could Pan possibly have up his sleeve? But what Pan didn’t know as that Hook himself had a surprise for the little devil. A surprise that would blow Pan of his feet. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mainly to let that bond between them flourish and the pure convo chapters are a favorite of mine, because I like the fact that characters can have a bond without just being pure smut or fluff (even though thats something I dig too of course.  
> Drop a comment or a kudos  
> -Thank you


	3. Who are you really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pans trust, however weak is was to begin with, falters a great deal in this chapter. But it is soon after revived, with something more than trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammatical errors in advance! I hope you'll like this new chapter and of course the next one following!

Pan reappeared at the camp, wondering how the group would react with Hook having been away for so long.  
When Hook returned Charming looked rather accusingly at him. "Where have you been, Pirate?" Charming asks as Hook put the Wood by the fireplace they had made.  
"Sorry mate, I had a little to drink and forgot the time.."  
.Hook made a gesture to Charming which Pan couldn't see. Charming nodded and turned towards Regina who threw a spell towards Where Pan was sitting. It knocked him out cold and Hook caught him as he fell towards the ground. When he awoke again he was tied to a tree with chains that glowed with magic.  
Pan groggily lifted his head and blinked a few times. He shook his head and felt extremely tired. That soon vanished as he tried to move and realized he couldnt. He pulled with everything he had and he couldnt understand why he, with all his magic, couldnt break free from the chains. His vision was still blurry and he tried to focus on the group of people infront of him.  
"What is this?" He pulled in the chains again and cursed under his breath.  
Charming bent down before Pan and smirked.  
"You are OUR prisoner now, but will let you go as soon and you give us Henry"  
Charming said as Emma stared daggers at Pan. Hook stood a little behind them and looked at Pan with his arms crossed. Was he really doing this? If he got free Hook would be Pan's first target, and this time he probably would not settle for his other hand.  
Pan grinned at Charming and moved his head closer to Charming.  
"Is that what you think princess?" He laughed quietly and leaned his head back on the trunk. "How incredbly stupid are you people allowed to be? I mean, I can understand trying to capture me, sure.." He looked over at Hook with a small cold smile " But trusting a pirate was mistake number one. You are so far from Henry as you can even come because that one handed traitor works for me" Pan glanced at Emma and blinked before snickering again.  
They all turned towards Hook with surprised looks on their face. He shrugged  
"Well, what can I say? I’m a Pirate" he looked at them.  
"But I am helping you now, and Im not asking you to trust me, but I helped you catch Pan" he gestured towards Pan as he spoke. "I can show you where Henry is now, without anyone dying"  
Pan laughed a bit louder and his laugh grew sort of manic before he abruptly stopped.  
"Im very sorry captain but your little show out by the creek, when you, you know, sold out these lovely people" Pan smiled again "Made me move poor Henry to a different part of the island." Pan pulled in his chains again and felt the strange magic still weakening him more "Now, enough of this. Let me go"  
Emma walked up to Pan and rested her blade against Pans throat.  
“Give me back my son you monster” She twisted the blade a little and small drops of blood rushed from Pans throat. Hook took a step towards Pan, not knowing what got into him, but seeing the little bastard bleed made him nervous.  
"That wont help you, luv, he doesn’t really bend like that" Hook sighed. Pan stared at Emma and her growing frustration with an amused snicker, when she with an outburst turned and walked away.  
During the night, Pan was still chained to the tree and everybody but Hook was sleeping. He sat on a rock by Pan and took a sip of rum. Pans head was dangling sort of weakly from his shoulders and his breathing had become somewhat louder than before. He wasn’t as quiet and vigilant as usually. He stilled pulled in his chains but his weak attempts just made him look more like a kid than, who he truly was. He looked sideways at Hook.  
"After all those words you said to sweeten me up captain. I suggest you let me go before all this becomes so much more than you can handle"  
Hook looked over at Pan. "Well, you DID cut of my hand, laddie". he took another sip of the rum and then put it back in his pocket. "But if it's any comfort, you are going to get out of this alive"  
Pan grinned " I did didnt I?"  
He tried kicking out at the chains but quickly gave up. He sighed irritated and glared at Hook .  
"Just let me go, what could you possibly use me for? You very well know I won’t give up were the kid is Captain"  
Hook nodded slightly and took out his sword to use his wet stone. He sat quietly for a while, sharpening the blade and polishing before he looked up at Pan once more. "I am aware of that, yes" he grinned a little. "But I've got a plan, just wait" he smirked a little as he put away his wet stone and sword and stood from the rock.  
Pan stepped closer to the trunk of the tree, almost as if stepping away from Hook. He looked down again and his body sagged against the ground.  
"I dont care about your plan!" He tugged on one of the chains while he yelled and the chain gave away, but not much. Pan panted and kicked out again in rage.  
Hook kneeled down beside Pan. "Easy luv, you have to trust me on this one"  
He whispered the last part as the others woke from Pan's yelling and the boy looked into Hooks eyes with something as simple as faith in the fact that the captain wouldn’t kill him off just yet.  
"Lets just kill him now, he isn't going to say anything" Regina said angrily.  
"I agree" Hook said as he stood "here" he handed Regina a small knive. "This should kill him". Both Pan and Hook knew it wouldn't and Pan gave Hook a quick smirk before saddening his gaze again. Pan looked up at Regina and decided to play along for the fun of it.  
"If you do this, I will make sure you never find Henry..Please dont.."With much practice in the dramatical, Pan let a few tears drop from his eyes, acting like any 'ordinary' kid his age would do and he started tugging on his chains again "I can help you, really..” His voice was tense and affected by his sadness.  
"You're lying" she said as she started Pan in the Chest. Hook blinked at Pan as to tell him to play alone. Emma tried to stop Regina but she couldnt before she stabbed him. Pan coughed a little and made some strangled sounds before he let his head drop with empty eyes and every bone in his body relaxed. He tried very hard not to laugh at the, again, idiotically blind trust these people had in Hook. Well, he understood them, sort of. They talked for a bit about what to do now.  
"We should leave before the Boys come" Hook said as they started walking away. He untied Pan before he ran after the others. He just gave Pan a big upper hand, now that the others think that he is dead. Pan sat up and rubbed his wrists. The magic depraving chains had left some marks and he felt as tired as ever. He looked at the hole in his shirt. "Tsh..perfect.." He grumbled to himself about how unnecessary all this had been and he walked slowly to the creek again were he took his shirt of and washed it before laying down on the bank. He was considering wether to call for his boys or give Hook a nasty surprise later for his treason.  
Hook continued to lead them towards the echo caves. He knew Pan was going to make him pay for that, but he did in fact do him a favor. However, Pan was a boy, he probably didnt see it the way Hook did. Lost in thought Hook ended up falling behind the group, wondering how Pan would act out his revenge. He was certain there was something nasty coming his way, no matter how he tried to redeem himself. They reached their destination within a few hours and set up a camp for the night. Hook knew that Pan would find him no matter where he was so it didn’t really matter. Pan had gotten up and travelled to the echo caves to watch over them as he had done these past few days. He didn't really need to but, now more than ever he had to keep an eye on Hook. He didn't mind that, Hook was good on the eye. Pan smirked and tired, he lay down on the rocks, which adjusted, to his body so they were not sharp and he watched their camp for then night. And somewhere along the way, weary from the attack earlier and the strange magic they used on him, he fell into a slumber. Hook sat by the fire and talked to Emma, who didnt hide her flirting. Hook just smiled and drank his rum, baffled by how quickly she and the others had forgotten he betrayed them and had led them astray. Hook put his head in his hands and seemed to grow weary of Emmas talking. Pan woke up and peeked down at the campfire and Hook. He ignored Emma and kept his eyes on Hooks back. Pan shook his head, sat up, and told his shadow to go back to the camp and make sure Felix was doing his job, which of course he was. Pan looked at Hook again and pouted. They were never alone enough, but that was going to change. Hook could feel Pan's eyes on him and shuddered, but not from discomfort.  
"Excuse me Lass, I need to stretch my legs" Hook said as he stood and walked out of the vast cave systems. Pan was going to punish him now, which wasn’t all that surprising. Hook just wanted to get it over with so he could be free of all this ruckus. Maybe Pan would kill him or torture him or whatever that little devil thought appropriate. Pan followed Hook closely and when Hook was far enough away from the camp to be heard, he charged out from behind a tree and kicked Hooks right knee to make him fall on his knees.  
"You have to have an epic explanation for that stunt you pulled captain" Pans voice was smooth as silk but he walked quick and his eyes were flaring with the fury of hell. Hook tilted his head slightly and blinked. He always looks best when hes angry. Hook let out a groan as he fell to his knees.¨  
"I did you a favor, laddie, it's rather good form of me actually" Hook shrugged "Now they think that you're dead, and I’m sure that’s something you can use to your advantage” Pan bowed his head to stare into Hooks eyes.  
"Well aren't you lucky that I can actually use this. Why don't you let me in on your schemes next time?" His breath hit Hooks face but Pans expression turned into something unclear "You can't do that again Kilian." He mumbled.  
"Hm? Been a long time since you called me by name luv’" Hook looked in Pan's eyes. "Well it worked, didn’t it? You should trust me more" Hook smiled a little amused but his gaze didn’t leave Pans. Pan shook his head and snorted.  
"I would be an idiot for trusting you. And you would be an idiot for trusting me. We aren't trustworthy people Hook." Pan smiled and ran a finger over Hooks face. "But if you ever betray me like that again.." Something resembling hurt flashed through pans eyes before he took a step back from Hook "Where are you leading them now?"  
Hook caught the hurt in Pan's eyes but decided to ignore it. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed by the loss of Pan's fingers on his face. "Wherever you want me to, luv" he looked Pan in the eyes and stood.  
Pan grinned "Better." He sat down and looked a little tired "I want you to take them to the coast line. Go to the mermaid dens and their coast and I'll let you know what happens after" Pan rubbed his forehead and yawned.  
"Aye" Hook said as he looked a Pan. "I dont remember you needing to rest" he crooked and eyebrow and stepped closer to Pan. "You alright?"  
Pan snorted and brushed him off "Well what ever you did to capture me hasn't worn off." He glared at Hook "What was it anyways?”  
Hook grinned as he spoke "squid ink, don’t worry, it'll what off soon enough". He held his hand for Pan to pull himself up by. "You should rest, we wont be moving before morning anyway"  
Pan nodded "Makes sense." He slapped Hooks hand away "I don't need help" he mumbled and got up but swayed and tripped over his own feet. "Woah there, luv" Hook said as he catched Peter by the torso. "And you were saying?" he smirked as he pulled Pan to his feet.  
Pan gasped a little when Hooked caught him and he was almost hyper aware of the captains hand around him "I'm fine I said" he breathed at Hook but didn't move away. He smirked at Hook "I would say you drugged me so you could get your hand and well, hook on me" Pan made a notion to lift up his shirt over his waist to reveal a small cut "Don't you think I've been stabbed enough today?"  
"Well, maybe I have" Hook smirked.  
"It makes you much easier to get close to, apparently," he said as he looked at the cut. "You'll live, luv" Hook ran his fingers over the cut and almost noticeable, Pan shivered. Pan raised an eyebrow with a grin.  
"If you wanted to get close to me all you had to do was ask captain" he winked at Hook and almost like a snake he slithered his smaller body against the captains and wrapped his hands around his neck. Only to push his limits, test him as always and study his reactions. What happened next took Pan by surprise. Hooked looked a little distraught, but his arms were around Pans lean body before he even realized it. "I'll remember that the next time I’m thinking about drugging you, love". He looked down at Pan and did not seem the least bit hesitant. Pan snuggled up to Hooks body, surprised at his own actions, but something about being in contact with Hook soothed him. Pan crooked his neck and grinned "If you drug me again I won't be nice anymore captain"  
"Oh, 'cuz you're normally a ray of sunshine?" Hook smirked a little as he fastened his grip around Pans body a little and pulled him closer. Their faces were almost touching, and they could feel each others breaths on their faces.  
Pan bit his lip and gave Hook a snort "I think I'm precious" he pushed Hook up against a tree even though Hook was much larger and stronger. "You don't seem to be scared of me right now captain." "Well, should I be?" Hook gave Pan a rather seducing smile as he gently rubbed the lower part of Pan's back where his only hand were resting.  
Pan stared at Hooks mouth as he talked and his voice was rather shaky.  
"Well I could kill you right now if I wanted to" Pan traced the curl of Hooks shirt and down his chest. Hook shuddered a little bit and looked down at Pan with the same seducing smile pasted on his face while he spoke:  
"I can think of a better use of our time than that". Hooks hand then left Pans lower back and instead came up to tangle in Pan's hair, while his hook stayed around Pans waist, to keep the boy close. Pans eye flared with something that seemed like hunger or, lust, whatever drove his power hungry mind. He let out a small gasp again and made a stunning grin, cheeky and arrogant as always  
"I didn't know you could think captain” Pan ran a finger over Hooks collarbone and made the captain shiver with the feel of his touch. Hook caught the look in Pan's eyes and absentmindedly licked his lips. "I think I have a better idea of what you can do with that mouth other than talking to luv" Hook said before he grabbed a hold of Pans dirty blond hair and crashed their lips together.


	4. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that the two of them are exploring totally new sides of each other.

Pan grabbed a hold of Hooks leather jacket and pressed himself further into his arms, closing his eyes with a small sigh and giving into Hooks kiss, thinking about how long ago he had first started dreaming of this exact moment. Hook grabbed Pan's hair and tightened the hold around his waist to hold him as close as he could. Hook had wanted this for a long time, even though there had been parts of his life since he first came to the Island where he had hated Pan. He didn't now though. He did not think he loved him either - He did not know how he felt really, but what he did know was that he did want this more than anything right now. Pan sighed against Hooks mouth and ran a hand over his chest before he snickered silently  
"I didn't know you were into children captain" Pan bit hooks lip just enough to draw blood. Hook couldn't help but let a small moan escape despite pain. "I think we both know that you're no ordinary child" Hook said as he pulled Pan's lips back against his by pulling his hair. Pan smiled through their kiss and pressed against Hooks body. He led one of his hands slide under Hooks shirt and around his waist to grip him tighter.  
"Is that what passes for an excuse these days?" Pan licked the blood from Hooks lip and gave him a crooked smile before catching the pirate’s lips again.  
"I like it better when you're not talking, love" Hook grinned against Pan's lips as he let his tongue slide against his lips for entry. He let his hand drop from his hair to Pan's waist, right over his ass. He knew he should get back before the others got suspicions, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Pan didn't really care about anything at this point. He opened his mouth to Hooks and slid his own tongue inside. It had been a very old dream of his to know how his favorite pirate captain tasted like and he wasn't disappointed. Not even with the slight rum taste, that was just a part of his charm. His body shivered a bit when he felt the older man touch him but he wasn't exactly untrained but it was different. Hook was an adult and probably much more trained than he was. Pan let go of Hook and with a slight of hand he pulled Hooks coat and shirt of only to stare at his torso. He bit his lip, impressed, even with all hooks scars he was perfect.  
"Woah there, no need to tear my clothes luv" Hook grinned as slid his hand under Pan's tunic and up his smooth skin. "I’m not going anywhere" he said as he leaned in to kiss Pans jawline, nibbling his way over his jaw to his ear.  
He gently opened Pans tunic with his Hook and lifted it over his head, throwing it away, not caring were it landed or what happened to it. Neither did Pan. Pan grabbed hold of hooks hair with both his hands and pulled his head and lips closer to his own. Kilian ran his hook over Pans stomach and around his back, the point dragging along his perfect skin.  
"You know how I get with the whole 'mine' thing captain" he mumbled against Hooks lips and then shivered when he felt the cold of the metal run over his body. He didn’t mind the feeling, it was something new and Pan liked new.   
Over the course of the centuries Pan had resided on Neverland, things had gotten dull. There were no new routines, no new adventures. The only thing that ever changed on Neverland, was the Lost Boys. Pan had very strict rules concerning his boys, some of which included that if there foot slipped while doing something dangerous, he would let them fall. This way he filtered out of the weak and kept the strong. But that also meant that very few of the oldest children were still left. Except Felix of course, Felix never faltered. Except from the boys, everything else stayed the same and for a long time Pan had crawed something new. The second Kilian Jones and his idiot brother stepped foot on the island, Pan new that Kilian would be his new. And ever since that he had caused the captain so much agony, grief and trouble that he knew he would always come back. It was a rather strange way to show affection, but it had worked. And boy, was Pan glad it had worked.  
"I do" Hook said and pulled Pans mind back to the presence. He knew Pan's possessive behavior towards anything that he saw as his, and it should bitter him that Pan saw him as his - but it didn’t. In fact, he thinks he likes it. Hook let his hand slide down Pan's now exposed chest. The boys chest was the same colour as sand, pale and smooth. There wasn’t a scratch on his body, except for the ones Hook had made. The captain smirked at his own markings, knowing that if Pan wanted too, he could have healed them already. Pan leaned his head back with a groan and dug his nails into Hooks back. Without really being aware of it he let leg wander around Hooks and snaked, however impossible, even closer to the pirates body. He began letting go of all the control he had and seeing as he was a part of the island, it reacted to him. The weather changed to turn very windy and thunder rumbled over the sea, but he didn't care and he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Hooks neck. Hook responded to the touch immediately and was only fairly aware of the change in the weather. He let his hand and Hook wander to Pan's ass and lifted him up to wrap his legs around him. Nothing that happened now could make Hook let go of the smaller boy’s body, because he had him right where he wanted him. The forest could burst into flames for all he cared, he wouldn’t notice a thing. Pan wrapped his arms and legs around Hook and clung to him. His breathing was heavy and his lips lingered around Hooks eyes, when his own were dark, almost the same color of the dark green jungle at night and they seemed to hold as much energy and tenseness as the thunder roaring around them. Hook turned them around and pressed Peter against the tree. His breathing was ragged as he kissed down his throat and collarbones over and over while keeping a firm grip on Pan's ass. Hook himself seemed to have a possessive side, or maybe he was just trying to keep Peter from slipping through fingers and disappearing. Two could play the game of owning, and Hook had gotten enough of Pan being the one in power. It was due time for the tables to turn and Pan didn’t seem to mind the captain being in control. Pan groaned a bit from being pushed so hard against the tree but it only added to his eagerness, his body would bounce back from any injuries should he will it. He arched his back and his lower body grinded against Hooks. He still made sure to keep an equally tight grip on Hook, but only with his legs. He let his hands wander down Hooks chest and around his back to his ass. He bit his lip and smirked. Hook had a nice ass. For a drunken pirate. Hook moaned and bucked against Pan. He gently bit down on his collarbone and sucked a bruise into his otherwise clean skin. In the back of his head he wondered about him marking Pan. Of course, there was something about marking Pan as his, but that wasn’t why he did it. Hook had just as big a wish, maybe bigger, to taste Pan, all of Pan. He let his hand slide past the hem of the teenager’s pants in the back and squeezed. Pan moaned a bit when Hook bit him but it only made him more eager. He kissed his way from Hooks mouth to his neck and all the way up to his ear. "Kilian.." Pan muttered Hooks name into his ear and nibbled on his ear lobe. There was something in the way Pan said Hooks name, a slight hint of affection or at least some other emotion Hook never Pan were able to feel. Pan didn’t think he was really capable of feeling love at its purest, but he could feel connection or even affection towards someone. And it seemed that Hook had been targeted for some stupid reason seeing as they were supposed to be enemies. Well, Pan was supposed to be dead so it didn't really matter. Killian shuddered and felt the shiver all the way down his spine. He was about to open Pan's pants with his hook, while Emma screaming could be heard from the camp. She was yelling out for Hook - apparently, the weather had taken another turned for the worse and had woken the others who were now looking for him. "Bloody hell you gotta be kidding me" Hook said exasperated and laid his against Pan's shoulder. "Goddamnit" Hook cursed against Pans body, panting and thinking about what to do. Pan opened his eyes and his body froze before he clung to Hook, sucking into his earlobe again and muttering things into his ear "Don't go Kilian..” His voice was as sweet as honey and as a dark as the night, dripping with lust for the man he was wrapped around. Pans hands were all over Hooks chest, nuzzling him and because of the energy pulsating in the air and Pans magic, he was about 5 degrees warmer than usual. Hook closed his eyes and he tried to resist, he really did, but bloody hell he's only human. He squeezed Peter’s ass again meanwhile he kissed down his throat, leaving small traces of droll. "Maybe now would be a good time to use your magic, luv, I doubt it will end well if Emma and her family finds us like this". The mention of Emma’s name bought up Pan's possessiveness again, as he recalled all their previous flirting. Pan bit into Hooks ear and closed his eyes. With a shiver he raised his hand and flicked it and in a matter of minutes, the island calmed down. Pan panted into Hooks ear and hung close to the pirates body. “I couldn't care less about that scared little girl" Pan growled to himself but he tried to strain it. He closed his eyes and focused and the weather did seem to get a little bit better. "They are wondering where you are" Pan breathed at Hook. Hook knew about Pans ability to know everything that went on the island and it didn’t bother him as much as it should that Pan always knew what he was doing and where he was. "I couldnt care less when I have you in my arms, luv" Hook said as he kissed Pan's lips again and quickly deepened the kiss. Hook was growing impatient, even as he was this close to Pan, it wasn’t enough and the bulge growing in his pants proved that. But Kilian could feel that Pan was just as excited as he was, and his whole body shivered with the thought of peeling Pan out of his clothes and taking him right there and then. Pan snickered against Hooks lips. He was an attention whore, but this was absolutely perfect. He has the full attention and want from the only person that really mattered, for good or worse. Felix of course mattered to, but he could never be to Pan would Hook could. Pan snaked against Hook, very strategically, and he moved his hands to open Hooks pants. The weather had changed from wild to a smoldering blackness but the moon was bigger and clearer than ever. Somewhere in his mind, Pan noticed his boys moving towards Emma's camp. 'Maybe she will finally shut up' Pan thought, his lips busy with Hooks. Hook smiled against Peters lips. He didn't know why, but this felt kind of right - even though there is no logical sense in that. This should be wrong, it probably IS wrong. He didn't care though; not right now. Killians hook gently pushed down Pan's pants as he licked his lips, his mind returning to the thought of a naked Pan beneath him. Pan decided to help Hook out by letting lose from his waist with his legs. He still stood against the tree trunk but he kicked his pants away. Pan crossed his arms and right smack in the middle of his face was his signature-crooked smile with the raises eyebrow. A smile he usually kept just for Hook, as it usually involved teasing, annoying inviting the hell out of the good captain. It was clear however that Pan wasn't new to any of this, there wasn't even a blush on his cheeks. But he never broke eye contact with the captain. HIS captain. Killian looked down Peters body. "Heh, not bad, love" he smirked as he placed his hand and Hook on Pan's waist. "For a kid, I mean" he smirked as he looked Peter in the eyes. Hook could almost see the smugness and possessiveness drip from his smile, and he would be lying if he said that it didnt just turn him on even more. "That smile suits you, did I ever tell you that?" Pan leaned his head against the trunk of the tree, his smile still lingering on his face. The look in Hooks dark eyes, the lust was gleaming out and Pan relished in the fact that it was all for him. He lifted a leg and wrapped it around Hooks thigh before sliding the back of his hand over Hooks cheek.  
"Well, captain my captain, it's your smile" Pans smile grew wider and he licked his lips "But I don't think it's fair that my clothes are on the ground and all I can see is your chest. Even though it's a perfect chest" Pan laughed very shortly. Hook laughed slightly and spread his arms.  
"Well, I ain’t stopping you, deary" he smirked a little bit as he spoke, and his eyes shifted to Pan's lips as he licked them and then back to his eyes. His eyes were blank, nothing in his mind except the glorious creature infront of him. Pan had tricked him and his brother, yes, but Hook had also taken a lot of Pans boys from him. Of course that didn’t add up for the loss of his brother, but Pan was about to add up for that and Hook didn’t mind this for payment one bit. He was a pirate after all, it was all about the treasure. Even before Hook had even finished talking, Pans thin but strong hands were working on the buttons of Hooks pants. All the belts and buckles and leather. Honestly, the guy was a pirate, but did he have to be a fashionista. Pan kissed Hook down the edge of his neck and over his shoulder were he bit down a few times just to remind Hook who had the upper hand should it come to that. Secretly he also wanted hook to remember him every time he felt the ache of a mark Pan has given him. The pants were open and Pan struggled to get them off Hook. Again with the leather. Hook moaned as Pan bit down. He wasn't ever gonna admit this, but he found this whole control and possesiveness thing really hot. He helped Pan stepping out of his pants and kicked them to the side. He then returned his attention back to Peter and gently tangled his fingers in his hair again.   
Pan indulged himself in the fact that there was absolutely nothing separating them at the moment and he wrapped his legs around Hooks waist again. "Not bad.." Pan looked down Hooks body and smiled before looking up "For a pirate." Pan threw Hooks own words back in his face before violently pressing his lips against Hooks and slipping his tongue inside the Pirates mouth again.   
Hook didn’t have time to come up with a comeback before he was rudely interrupted by Pan's assassination of his mouth - He didn't really mind though. He responded as soon as his brain caught up and grabbed Peters ass again to lift him up, which he did with his only hand. His hook he kept around Peters waist meanwhile.  
Being rather eager the two of them, the hook had already made scratches up Pans body, but the bark of the tree along with the bruises Hook had given him wasn't going to make a difference anyways. Pan pushed his torso against Hooks and almost moaned out in pure frustration. Or was it desire or the fact that this finally happened, he didn't really know. All he knew was that he wanted nothing else than to be Hooks for the night and Pan made good use of his free hands. He let one wander between Hooks legs and he could feel the immediate reaction of Hooks entire body, which only added to Pans own arousal. Hook shuddered and let out a moan.  
"Jesus Peter.." he bucked up against him as in a reflex, as he kissed down the boys hest, and left a lot of hickeys on his way down. He was rather impatient by now, but he didn't want it to end either. He flicked his tongue over Pan's nipple and squeezed his ass. Hooks mouth were all over Pans chest, dragging it out and tasting as much of him as he could. Pan moaned rather loud, but he was just as impatient and bothered as Hook was. He moved his hand around firmly, but also letting Hook decide the tempo. "You've never used my name before" Pan panted and muffled another moan. There was no point in waking up the entire jungle, and besides, he didn't know what would happen when he let completely go because the weather wasn't the only thing that could change  
"Never thought you wanted me to" Hook mumbled against Pans chest, as he let his finger slide over Pan's entrance and focused on Pans other nipple.   
Pan rested his head on Hooks shoulder but he ended up biting in to him instead when he muffled yet another moan. All around them everything seemed to be more alive than it was in the day and Pan knew it was his own magi floating freely. It wouldn't affect himself or Hook but everyone else on the island might have a rough time. Pan quickened his pace and licked up Hooks neck "I like it." He grinned widely. And he did like. The only person to ever use his name, or at least his new name, had been Felix and that was very seldom. It had happened a few times where Pan had really lost his cool and almost killed some of the lost boys. Hook groaned and he was tired of waiting. He brought his fingers up to Pan's mouth.  
"Suck, Peter" he said, as a small smirk crept on his face. He was too far gone to even register the changes in the island; his attention was solely focused on the creature in front of him and how much he wanted him. Pan focused his eyes on Hooks, staring him down and Hook almost felt more vulnerable under Pans stare than being butt naked in a jungle were Emma, or lost boys or wild creatures could turn up anytime. Pan gave Hook a honey sweet smile and opened his perfect lips, taking in Hooks fingers into his mouth. While still keeping a firm gaze in Hooks eyes, he dragged his tongue up the backside of Hooks fingers as slowly as possible, making sure he got them as moist as possible. Hook tilted his head slight and licked his lips absentmindedly. God, he looked so hot like this. Pan smirked slightly and bit down on one of Hooks fingers, whos eyes flinched a little.   
“Aw.” Hook groaned, pulling his fingers out of Pans mouth with a little plop. Pan licked his lips, smirking at Hook again.   
“Whoops..” Pan bit his lower lip and leaned his head against the tree trunk. He took his hand away from Hooks crotch and ran it through his hair. In that moment Hook decided he had waited long enough, been teased and played with enough. It was time to wipe that smug smile of Pans face. Hook moved quickly and wrapped his hook arounds Pan neck, whos head was pressed into the tree. Pan lifted a hand to the metal and tugged a little, as his breath was disturbed. It didn’t bother him all that much, it was just unexpected. Hook smirked a little, seeing Pan pinned under him and without any warning, he pushed a finger inside of Pan who gasped loudly and tightened his legs grip around the captains waist. It was just the reaction Hook wanted and it only turned him on more. He wiggled his finger a little bit, watching Pan grow more frustrated as his pants grew louder.   
“Hng…” Pan muttered slightly, trying to squirm away from the pirates hand. It only made Hook press himself closer to Pan, and he added another finger not waiting for Pans say so. Pan pinched his eyes together and his breath was ragged and struggling due to the Hook.   
“God damnit captain..” Pan panted, opened one eye and looking Hook. The captain stopped Pan from talking by pressing their lips together again. It was all a battle of tongues that eventually Hook won, as Pan was disrupted by a third finger entering him. Pan disprupted the kiss with a whimpering gasp. Hook grinned again and ran his tongue down Pans neckline. Then he hit a spot inside Pan that made him moan out in pure pleasure. Pan grabbed a hold of Hooks hair and pulled his head closer to him, wanting and needing more of Hook. The captain took the hint and started moving his hand a little, drawing more of those exquisite sounds from Pan. Pan pulled up Hooks head and kissed him, sucking at his lower lip and biting him. He then let go of Hooks mouth and looked at him, his green eyes as bright as the stars above them.  
“No more teasing captain” Pans voice was as soft as silk, but his eyes were dripping with lust. He was tired of the foreplay. Pan had always been known for getting what he wanted and for his impatient nature. It was no different this time and he had waited long enough, indulging in the captains teasing but no more. Pan pulled Hook closer with his legs and wrapped his hands around the captains neck. He leaned in and licked Hooks ear, breathing down his neck and bit him gently. The small bit was enough to push Hook over the edge and with a swift movement his positioned himself and pushed himself as deep inside Pan as he could. He knew he should probably have taken it easy, but that was too late and he had no regrets.   
Pan cried out, ramming his back into the tree trunk and arching his back against Hook. A few tears rolled over his cheeks from the shock and pain but he didn’t stop Hook. Instead he leaned forward again and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. Hook waited a little before he started to move, agonizingly slow. Fuck…He’s so tight and so warm..Hook moaned loudly and strained and wrapped his arms around Pans back. He lifted him away from the tree, still buried inside him and laid him on the ground. Without further hesitation, he pulled out and pushed himself deeper in again.   
“Bloody hell lad…” Hook panted against Pans ear, who only responded with a small whimper. The pain had sort of subsided and mixed with the slowly building pleasure. He shakily lifted a hand and placed it on Hooks mouth, making him shut. Hook licked the inside of Pans palm as he quickened the pace and trusted harder inside of Pan.   
“N-ahaah..” Pan groaned but kept in place, his legs still firmly wrapped around the larger mans back. Hook thrusted harder, in the search for that sweet place he knew would make Pan cry out for more and so he did. A few moments passed but then Hook hit that bundle of nerves that lit Pans entire system on fire.  
“Ahuu my god!” Pan dug his nails into Hooks shoulders, making small crescent markings. Out of pure reflex he bucked his hips against Hook, making the captain moan out in pleasure. Pan started moving his body in the same pace as the captain and they soon adjusted to each other. Pan ran his nails down Hooks back, drawing blood, and the pirate raised his head with a groan. He dug down again, biting into Pans silky skin and a bruise already started to form. Pan placed his hands on Hooks ass and pressed him further inside.  
“Faster” He breathed into Hooks ear before viciously attacking his neck with his tongue. Hook complied and thrusted faster and harder than before. He kept hitting that spot that repeatedly made Pan cry out with bliss and a heat started gathering in his stomach. Pans moans grew louder and quicker as he kept his hands on Hooks ass to make him go harder. The continues stroking inside him made him arch his back further, allowing Hook to bury himself completely inside Pan. Pan turned into a whimpering and moaning mess under Hooks touches and kisses and he could feel he got closer and closer to reaching his climax.   
“Hng..Kilian, I cant..” Pan was interrupted again as Hook rammed inside him again and he lifted his head of the ground before falling to the ground again. Pan moved his hands to Hooks head and tugged on the pitch black hair, making Hook growl into Pans neck. The sound send sparks through Pans entire body and he whimpered a little, desperate for release.   
Hook lifted his head again, his eyes pinched together as he sought his own release just as much. He grabbed a hold of Pans hips and moved faster than before. Pan surrendered completely to Hooks hands and bit his lip again, which was now bloody and ripped from all the torture it had been through. Hook opened his eyes and looked at Pan, his molested lips, the bruises and marks covering his neck and chest, and the expression on his face filled with lust and desire. Hook leaned down and licked Pans ears before whispering  
“Cum for me Peter” His voice was dark and seductive and it was enough to push the boy over the edge. Pan cried out Hooks name before his entire body convulsed and his orgasm ripped through his entire body, which tightened its grip around Hooks cock. The pirate grabbed a hold of Pans shoulders and pressed himself further in before it became too much for him. His voice turned into a slow half moan half growl and he reached his own orgasm, filling Pans insides. His grip was still tight around Pans shoulders, as Pans grip was still tight around Hooks body, and they rode out the aftershocks of their orgasm together. The two of them laid there, both of them panting messes, and dirty from being on the ground. Pan loosened his grip a little, but he still clung to Hook. The pirate let go of Pans shoulders and pulled out slowly, making Pan groan with discomfort. He laid down on the boys chest and Pan ran his fingers slowly through Hooks hair. They laid silent for what seemed like ages, until Hook lifted his head and rested his chin on Pans chest.  
“Well, that was interesting” He mumbled with a teasing look. Pan looked down at him and snorted, still having a little trouble controlling his breath.   
“Interesting? Oh please captain, you loved it” Pan still caressed Hooks hair, but his head rested on the ground again and he was looking up at the night sky. He knew the sun would not rise without his say so and right now he wasn’t exactly interesting it ending this night. Hook laughed a little, the noise rumbling through his chest and Pans. Pan smiled a little too.  
This was new. And very strange. It hadn’t really come as a shock for anyone of them, but that didn’t make it any less strange. But Pan, as well as Hook, knew that this was a turning stone from them and they definitely wanted to explore more of this new thing.


	5. IM SORRY!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry....

This ISNT a chapter! This is my mean way of luring you in so you can tell if you think I should post more in this story and if there are any changes or questions or request you would like to inform me of. I would very much like for you to comment if you have anything to say regarding this or if there is anything else you would like to ask/say! It is simply so I know if I shall continue on this or just leave it be.  
-Thank you  
(and sorry for the trickery...=w=)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all Captain Pan lovers! This is my first fanfic - ever - so please forgive me for any blunters or plot holes, I wrote this because my captain pan feels were overflowing...Drop a comment if you have any constructive critisism and I'll do my best to correct my mistakes for next time! Or else, leave a kudos or just you know, a comment about how you all share these hard ball captain pan feels, because it is my heart child and I cant deny it. Otherwise, I hope you liked my fanfiction and I am already writing a panlix fiction along side my best friend.  
> -Thank you


End file.
